Ares (Marvel)
Ares is the Greek God of War and a villainous enemy of the Marvel superhero Thor, as well as an occasional hero.He is also an arch-enemy of his Brother Hercules. Biography Ares is the son of both of Zeus and Hera. Ares was worshiped as the God of war in ancient Greece and Rome. Ares was unsatisfied with Zeus' rule of Olympia. He tries to take over Mount Olympus on more than one occasion. Ares has three times attempted to conquer Olympus, twice in league with his uncle, Pluto, god of the Olympian underworld, but every time time he's thwarted through the efforts of his half-brother, Hercules, and any of Hercules' allies. Ares, who hated Hercules ever since he had killed Ares' monstrous Stymphalian birds in the days of ancient Greece, had tried to gain revenge against Hercules. Later, he ended up joining the Avengers (in the comic series The Mighty Avengers), which lead to his tenure in Norman Osborn's Avengers (in the comic series The Dark Avengers). Eventually, he was brutally murdered in the siege on Asgard after fellow team-mate Sentry went berserk and tore him in half. Powers and Abilities As a god, Ares possesses vast strength and endurance. His physical capabilities are superior to those of the majority of Olympian gods. He has virtually inexhaustible stamina, and does not tire appreciably after any exertion. He is stronger than the average Olympian, strength level estimated to being able to lift around 70 tons. Zeus and Hercules are the only Olympians stronger than Ares. Like all Olympians, Ares is immortal, possessing a life essence that cannot be ended by any conventional means. He can be wounded in battle, but his godly life force gives him incredible recuperative abilities. He can fully recover from penetration wounds (such as by knife, sword, or bullet) in anywhere from minutes to hours, depending on their severity. Only an injury of such magnitude that it incinerates him or disperses a major portion of his bodily molecules could cause him physical death. Even then, his life essence may still be unharmed, and Zeus may be able to resurrect him. Superhuman strength, stamina, durability, agility, and reflexes. Ares also possesses a regenerative healing factor which is capable of repairing damaged or destroyed tissue at superhuman levels of speed. He has also been shown to be injured by weapons of magical nature such as Mjolnir, the hammer of Thor. He also has some low-level magic abilities such as summoning weapons or sensing if magic is being used. In other media Television * Ares appears in The Marvel Super Heroes episode, "The Verdict of Zeus". * Ares appears in the Avengers Assemble episode "The Incredible Herc," voiced by Trevor Devall. He pursues Hercules as part of his plot to steal the Key of Tartarus from him. Video games * Ares is an unlockable character in the Facebook game Marvel: Avengers Alliance. * Ares is a playable character in the mobile game Marvel Puzzle Quest. * Ares appears in Lego Marvel's Avengers. Gallery Ares (Marvel).jpg Ares AA.jpg|Ares in Avengers Assemble. Mighty_Avengers_Vol_1_4_Solicit.jpg Incredible_Hercules_Vol_1_113_Textless.jpg Incredible_Hercules_Vol_1_115_Textless.jpg Ares_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg Dark_Avengers_Vol_1_9_Textless.jpg Chaos_War_Ares_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg Incredible_Hercules_Vol_1_124_Villain_Variant_Textless.jpg War_Machine_Vol_2_4_Textless.jpg War_Machine_Vol_2_3_Textless.jpg Dark_Avengers_Ares_Vol_1_3_Textless (1).jpg Navigation Category:Thor Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mythology Villains Category:Male Category:Mongers Category:Avengers Villains Category:Military Category:Murderer Category:Theology Villains Category:Fighters Category:Torturer Category:Parents Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Protagonists Category:Titular Category:Deities Category:Sadists Category:Barbarian Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Misogynists Category:Remorseful Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Envious Category:Kidnapper Category:Hulk Villains Category:On & Off Category:Necessary Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Rivals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Death Gods Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Anime Villains Category:Revived